


Unexpected

by Niina_rox



Series: <3 Seho <3 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, friends - Freeform, it is what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: It's not much it's just a little something, I came up with for Sehun :). I don't know if it's decent, but I hope everyone enjoys reading this! And there might be more to it *shrugs* I'm not sure yet xD





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> It's not much it's just a little something, I came up with for Sehun :). I don't know if it's decent, but I hope everyone enjoys reading this! And there might be more to it *shrugs* I'm not sure yet xD

_July, 5th 2017_

_They_ _were at a party for one of their friends, it was at this party Sehun decided he would confess. To make sure he could do it, he had a few drinks beforehand. Once that was out of the way, Sehun ended up stumbling around. He tripped a little and fell only for Junmyeon to catch him, neither of them were entirely aware of what would follow. All it had taken was a moment, before Sehun closed the distance between them. Kissing him, if Junmyeon had been sober, he would have pushed him away. They were best friends, he didn’t want to change that._

_But that night they crossed that line, this would either be a good thing or a bad thing. The next morning not only were they feeling a little hungover, but they needed to deal with what happened. “Last night shouldn’t have happened Sehun,” they both knew it. At first he was quiet until, “I know, and I should tell you that I love you.” Sehun looked up Junmyeon was shocked, “I’m sorry Sehun but, I don’t feel the same way.” With that he pointed out that he’s leaving town, for work. After ten minutes he was alone, he only cried a little._

_Sehun took his time walking home. Junmyeon stumbles home with a heavy heart. He knows he made the right decision to walk away, despite feeling confused about his feelings. And the fact that Sehun told him he loves him, with all of that in mind. He begins to pack it does take time, since he’s a little hungover. Minseok and Baekhyun drop by a little after one, by now they would know that something had happened. “What went on between you and Sehun,” it falls quiet Junmyeon takes a deep breath._

_“Nothing happened we just need time apart,” of course, he misses the look that they share. Nothing more is said all they do after that, is watch Junmyeon leave town. Of course, they had seen how sad Sehun was as he walked home, they had asked if he was okay. All Sehun told them is; “I’m fine just a little hungover.”_

 

 _It’s been two weeks it’s now the nineteenth, Sehun doesn’t talk about Junmyeon or the party. Their friends found it unusual but, they didn’t question it._ _He woke up suddenly with the need to throw up, Sehun only just made it in time. Spending the next few minutes, leaning over the toilet. Since it was still early he was trying, to think of why this was happening. But he was coming up blank, it wasn’t until the next day. When he went to the doctor’s for a check-up, that he received the news. “Congratulations you’re pregnant” Sehun was speechless, if he couldn’t have his best friend around._

 _He could at least have a part of him in the end, he left feeling happy but sad._ _Getting home, then sitting on his bed. Sehun thought long and hard, about what he wanted to do. He would have to have enough money to get by, when he isn’t able to work. He just wished Junmyeon was here. It was a little before twelve when Jongin dropped by, knowing that Sehun hadn’t been feeling well. “Hey, how are you feeling today,” Sehun took a deep breath or two. “A little better, I know why I’ve been feeling sick,” Jongin is curious._ _He looks at his friend “I’m pregnant,” Jongin is stunned “holy crap.”_

_Suddenly it’s like everything makes sense, “wait a minute, is that why Junmyeon left town.” Sehun looked away with a quiet sigh, “it’s part of it” wiping away a tear or two “I might have also told him I love him.” That was another surprise “no wonder, you don’t talk about what happened.”_

 

[<3<3<3 n_n <3<3<3]

 

_September 19th._

_Sehun is out with Jongin and Kyungsoo, it was originally friends having fun. But he feels like the third wheel, as he watches his friends flirt. They’re in the middle of the cafe, only a handful of customers around them. After a few more minutes they remember they’re not alone, Kyungsoo finishes off his coffee. “So, Sehun are you excited about having a baby,” it’s been two months since he found out. Despite not having Junmyeon around to enjoy this, he smiles a little “I am” his smile gets a little bigger. “I can’t wait to find out what I’m having.”_

_It’s then Jongin adds; “and I can’t wait to spoil them,” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes “why am I not surprised.” It’s clear they aren’t expecting anyone to join them, but soon enough Minseok and Baekhyun walk in. They would be curious about what is going on with Sehun, since he hasn’t really talked to them in the past two months. “Are you two still curious about what happened at the party,” it was quite clear they wanted to know. “Junmyeon and I slept together, we talked the next morning I ended up confessing, he ended up leaving.”_

_“No wonder he told us nothing happened,” Sehun took a moment before adding; “and because of that night, I’m now pregnant and no, I don’t want Junmyeon to find out.” They could understand that, it wasn’t obvious but, Minseok wanted to tell Junmyeon he’s going to be a dad._

 

[<3<3<3 n_n <3<3<3]

 

  _July, 2018._

_It's been a year since the party, Minseok decided to call his friend. "Are you planning on coming home" Junmyeon sighs, he's glad Minseok can't see him. "I don't know yet" 'I'm not sure I'm ready to face Sehun,' it has been a year. It was now Minseok ends up telling him, "you should know that you have a daughter." Junmyeon is speechless "what" he's quick to send a picture, of three-month-old Eun Bi. It's quiet for a moment "she's beautiful," "I should be keeping it a secret from you but, you deserve to know." Junmyeon is quietly crying, he can't believe he has a daughter._

_He's not quite ready to go home, considering he made things awkward between him and Sehun. "I know he confessed Junmyeon, you should come home and see him." He sighs quietly "I know but, not yet" "fair enough."_

 

[<3<3<3 n_n <3<3<3]

 

April, 12th 2019

In the end, Junmyeon comes home nine months later, it's Sehun's twenty-fifth birthday. It's like any other Friday morning, except today Sehun doesn't have to work. He wakes up to Eun Bi, smiling and giggling a little. It's not long before he gets up, he's just about ready to get them both some breakfast. It's a few minutes after when there's someone at the door, he's surprised to find "Junmyeon" of course, he's happy. "Hi Sehun" he lets him "I get why you didn't tell me, but you still should have." Sehun quickly figures out, "Minseok told you."

Junmyeon simply nods "I know I should have told you, but things had become awkward between us." It falls quiet for a minute "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't think you would talk to me." Junmyeon has to be honest "at the time I wouldn't have listened," it's clear Eun Bi is curious about him. "It took me nine months to come home after Minseok told me," they get comfortable on the couch. "We're a mess" Sehun laughs a little "we are," Junmyeon feels the need to ask "do you still love me." Sehun smiles a little as he looks at him, "I will always love you."

That caused Junmyeon to smile uncontrollably, he had a secret of his own. He came to realize just how much he loves Sehun, it may have taken time to figure it out. But at least now he knows "I think I should point out that, it took a while to figure out how I feel about you." Once everything was out in the open, Junmyeon did his best to lighten the mood. He handed him a couple of things, "happy birthday" Sehun smiled a little more. “Thank you” at this point Eun Bi, slowly made her way over to Junmyeon.

Who was ready to hold her, it was a beautiful moment. It was around lunch time they headed out, since Sehun was going to be meeting up with his friends. None of them were aware that Junmyeon was back, not even Minseok knew. 


End file.
